


Novelist Yeol | Smut

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Smut, Throat Fucking, blowjob, oral job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: sexc times with novelist yeol ;)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	Novelist Yeol | Smut

“This is the invitation for tomorrow night?” Baekhyun asks, looking at the folded card along with the box of sweet pastries that were sent to their suite. 

“Yes, that’s the invitation… Honestly, we could tell Jongdae that we went and he’ll believe it… I don’t want to go.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun looks at him with narrowed eyes, “You need to go to the award night. You need to get that award because you deserve it. No other author does, do you understand?” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol walks over to him before kissing his lips. 

“Yes, I understand, little muse. Now stop being so cute because I want to cuddle you and not smother you up.” The author mutters before walking over to Baekhyun. The student looks at him and then feels himself being pulled to the bed. From the living room, Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun to their bedroom which is just adjacent to the living room. They take off their slippers and then goes to the bed. Baekhyun immediately cuddles up to Chanyeol’s broad chest and hugs him. 

It’s a bit cold so Baekhyun loves the feeling of Chanyeol’s warmth, enveloping him. 

“I’m excited for tomorrow,” Baekhyun mutters.

Chanyeol strokes his hair while looking down at him. “You are? Why?” Chanyeol asks. 

“It’s my first time attending such an important event. I’m happy that I’m gonna experience it with you…” Baekhyun smiles and the older man kisses him on the center of his forehead. 

“You’re so adorable, I don’t think I could hold myself back from squishing you until you burst,” Chanyeol says and pinches his cheek. “But I’m happy that you are happy with me… Personally, I don’t find events like those fun but I’m sure you’ll enjoy them. There are a lot of sweets and drinks, make sure you eat a lot, okay?” The author says and Baekhyun nods. 

“Oh wait, w-what about the suit? You said that the suit will be delivered tomorrow… What if it doesn’t come on time?” 

Before coming here, Baekhyun wanted to buy a suit that he could wear but Chanyeol said that it’s just a hassle to bring it around. The author proposed that they should just buy in the US and have it delivered to the hotel room. But before that, someone (Chanyeol’s friend) came to their house and took their measurements before they fly out.

“Yes, it will come tomorrow. Don’t worry about that, baby.” Chanyeol mutters. “Just go to sleep, alright?” The author kisses him again and the student nods before closing his eyes. “Good night.”

Baekhyun is knocked out like a light and Chanyeol figures that it’s because of the drastic change in the time zone. They just got here yesterday so he’s sure that Baekhyun is still isn’t used to the time. Chanyeol isn’t used to it that’s why he couldn’t sleep. He looks at the time and sees that it’s just 11 PM. 

He couldn’t sleep just yet.

After Baekhyun has fallen asleep, Chanyeol goes to the kitchen and pours himself some coffee. He brings his mug to the bedroom and sits down on the couch. He notices a card on the coffee table and he picks it up. 

_Yuna._

He sighs and puts the paper back on the coffee table. He doesn’t know why out of all people, she would be here too. Maybe she’ll be in the awards show and Chanyeol doesn’t like that. He doesn’t want her to see Baekhyun. He hates her so much and he doesn’t know why she’s being nice now. 

Chanyeol has been thinking for a couple of minutes that he didn’t notice Baekhyun stirring up on the bed. 

“Not even a full thirty minutes after I fell asleep but you’re already out of bed…” Baekhyun pouts and Chanyeol looks at him. 

“I’m sorry… I couldn’t sleep.” Chanyeol says and is about to stand up when Baekhyun tells him not to move from where he is. The student looks at Chanyeol will getting out of bed. He walks to the couch and Chanyeol pulls him close to his arms.

“Why were you reading this?” Baekhyun asks and grabs the card from the table, seeing that it’s the card from Yuna.

“Just saw it…”

Baekhyun cuddles up to Chanyeol and reads the card. “Yuna… Is she pretty?” The student asks out of nowhere and Chanyeol looks at him. 

“Do you want me to tell you the truth or lie?”

“Truth.” 

“She’s pretty.” Chanyeol shrugs and Baekhyun hums. “Do you wanna know another truth?” The author asks and Baekhyun looks at him with a curious look in his eyes. 

“Shoot.”

“We used to be… well we didn’t have some sort of label but I guess you could say that we used to be “dating”.” Chanyeol answers and Baekhyun’s eyes widen. 

“So - basically, she is your ex, correct?” The student inquires. The author nods and looks at Baekhyun, stroking his hair. “I’m sorry if this offends you. I just wanted to let you know because I, myself, am wary of her.” The older male mutters.

“I-I’m not mad… Just surprised… I thought she’s just your editor.”

Chanyeol nods, “She doesn’t mean anything now. She’s just my former editor.” 

Baekhyun bites his lip before looking at Chanyeol, “Loey… Can I ask what happened?” The student asks and once again, Chanyeol nods. “Sure… I don’t mind sharing if you’re not gonna be mad.” 

“I promise I won’t be mad over this… I just wanted to know why it didn’t work out.” Baekhyun fidgets.

“I don’t want to go over the details, cause I know I’ll just get mad, so I’ll make it brief. Do you know how all of my stories are typically sad? No good ending?” The author mutters. Baekhyun frowns, he doesn’t know what this has to do with that. In the end, he nods and waits for Chanyeol’s response.

“All of my stories are like that - no proper and happy ending… But at some point in my life, I wanted it to be a happy ending. That’s when I met her… All my stories started looking up but in the middle of stories - things went down the hill. Let’s just say that instead of leaving the ending open and sad, the endings became tragedy…” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun swallows. 

“S-She was no good for you? Is t-that what it is?” 

“That’s correct… I thought she’ll finally be the one to give me a happy ending but it turns out… she’s just there for the worse. That’s why I’m wary of why she would be nice to me after all these years. It ended in a pretty bad way so I don’t think it’s being mature, to be honest.” Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s forehead.

Baekhyun feels a little nervous after that. For some reason, he wants to just go inside Chanyeol’s arms and comfort him - tell him all the good things that he needs to hear after being through all of that. Chanyeol tightens his arms around Baekhyun. 

“But there’s nothing to be afraid of, muse… Everything is in the past now and you’re my present… There’s no one else for me other than you. You already have me so whipped so I don’t think I’m going anywhere any time soon.” Chanyeol chuckles and it makes Baekhyun laugh too.

“You best be.” Baekhyun snorts and then grabs Chanyeol’s hand.

“Let’s go to sleep… It’s a pretty long day for us tomorrow, right?” Baekhyun smiles up at the author who nods.

“Yeah, let’s go to sleep.” Chanyeol ignores the steaming hot coffee he just poured himself and follows Baekhyun to bed, immediately falling asleep once the lights were out.

Maybe it’s not the jet lag. Maybe he just needed Baekhyun.

\---------

He’s sure that Chanyeol told him that he’ll have fun. But now, they’re two hours into the party, but Baekhyun is just getting sadder as each moment passes by.

They got to the party right on time, he got showered with compliments by Chanyeol who looks at him with bright eyes… Examining how he looks with the custom suits that he ordered. Baekhyun loves the fit of it and he loves the way Chanyeol’s eyes are just on him. 

The awards started after an hour and while everyone is seated at their tables, Chanyeol is nowhere to be seen. Baekhyun thought he just avoided the scene but he realized that Chanyeol was whisked away by people just as important as him. 

He learned that from Mr. Junmyeon who’s in here too… He said that he needs to be here for some documentation - as a representative of the publication.

So, Baekhyun follows Mr. Junmyeon like a lost puppy. He did try eating some desserts but he wanted to be with Chanyeol… The author accepted his award and gave a light speech and honestly, he’s so different when he’s on stage and when he’s with Baekhyun. 

The one on stage is a perfect man. Handsome looks, wealthy, tall - he steals the spotlights because of how well dressed he is and how he carries himself on the stage. He seems to be the most intellectual person in this show tonight that’s why all the people in here, including Baekhyun, are staring at him in awe.

The person that Baekhyun wakes up to everyday… Has perfect imperfections. 

The person that Baekhyun wakes up to every day is a person lacking a good 6-8 hours of sleep. In fact, that Chanyeol hasn’t slept at all and looks like he will come for somebody’s neck if he doesn’t get the next cup of coffee. The person who sleeps in the afternoon and stays up all night like a vampire - he’s so far from the person right there on stage… But they’re the same man that Baekhyun likes too much…

As he was thinking that, Baekhyun feels conscious. He looked around and saw Mr. Junmyeon. Mr. Junmyeon looks like he is a regular person in this event, but Mr. Junmyeon is actually Baekhyun’s boss. Even Chanyeol is Baekhyun’s boss if you look at it from a different angle… He looks around and sees everyone - he sees that all of them are people of importance. Even his boyfriend who’s on the stage is one of the most important people in this space. 

While Baekhyun - Baekhyun is just a part-timer from the publishing house. He doesn’t have anything valuable to input in this area, except for the fact that he’s Chanyeol’s plus one. He’s just a random person that Chanyeol took under his wing. 

He watches Chanyeol gets swamped up by people who are dressed to the tenths - by people so much more important than Baekhyun.

Chanyeol said that Baekhyun will be having fun… Baekhyun believed him last night but right now? No…

_“Mr. Park, can I please have a picture and a quick interview with you?”_

_“Mr. Park please come look this way.”_

_“Mr. Park this is the way to the interviewing area-”_

Baekhyun isn’t jealous that the people here are wealthy and have a high social standing… But for a quick second, he wanted to be like them… Because maybe - that way he’ll be fit for someone like Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sips on his drink and watches as Chanyeol is led by multiple people, mostly ladies, to their booth and gets introduced to each other.

It’s not like someone will care if he leaves early and go back to the hotel, Chanyeol is too occupied to even bat a single eyelash at him.

He leaves his drink on the table and then proceeds to the exit of the building. Baekhyun hails a taxi and tells the driver to drive back to the hotel. When he reaches their suite, Baekhyun strips of the suit that he was wearing and then takes a shower. 

Once he’s done showering, Baekhyun heads to the bed and that’s the only time he sees the numerous calls and texts that Chanyeol sent him.

_C: where are you?_ _  
_ _C: come here, i can’t see you anywhere_ _  
_ _C: i asked someone to give you some drinks and food, did you get it?_   
C: someone told me you left? why did you go?

_C: answer my calls please, i’m worried._

_C: baekhyun? are you in the hotel at least?_

_C: i’m leaving, wait for me in the suite_

Baekhyun bites his lip and then looks at the time, it’s been twenty minutes since Chanyeol sent that. He’s gonna arrive any moment soon if he left at that time.

Soon, Baekhyun hears the door opening and then Chanyeol appears on the bedroom door.

“Baekhyun? Are you all right?” Chanyeol walks over to him, feeling his hand, face, and neck up. “Did you get sick? Is that why you left?” 

Baekhyun swallows. Now, he feels bad for not telling Chanyeol what he feels before leaving. Chanyeol, the star of the night, left the place so abruptly like he wasn’t needed in there - all for Baekhyun.

“I-I’m okay… You didn’t have to come back here. Just go back to the party, they might be looking for you.” 

“No. I had to come here to see how are you doing. You left without even telling me the reason, I had to come and see you.” Chanyeol says and looks at Baekhyun who’s avoiding his eyes.

“Baekhyun, what happened?” 

“I-It’s nothing, I’m just being dumb… Please, if you’re not gonna go back there then l-let me sleep…” Baekhyun pulls away from Chanyeol and then sits down on the bed. Baekhyun gets under the covers and Chanyeol sighs. 

“Baekhyun, you need to tell me what happened. I don’t want you to go to bed thinking about it. You need to get it out of your chest… Tell me, please.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun frustratedly sits up and looks at him. 

“I told you that it’s just me being dumb. I don’t know why you had to come here just for someone like me. There are tons of people looking for you, you should be there!” The student crosses his arms over his chest and a frown grows on Chanyeol’s forehead.

“Just for someone like you? You are my priority and if something bad happened to you, I won’t be able to forgive myself so I came here and now you’re asking me to go back? Who cares about the stupid party? I didn’t even want to be there in the first place.” The author answers back and Baekhyun huffs.

“Why didn’t you want to be at the party? You belong there, Chanyeol. The people back there, you belong with them and I don’t even know why you bothered to bring me-”

“Do not tell me where I belong, Baekhyun. I chose where to place myself and I know that I do not belong there.” Chanyeol sternly mutters. Baekhyun shuts up and looks away. 

“Is that it? Is that why you are upset with me and why you left? Because you think that you do not belong in there? Guess what, Baekhyun - neither do I. I do not like that place at all, if it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t even be here. And I’m not holding you accountable for that, I’m just saying that you can’t just tell me where I belong or not cause I didn’t choose to be here in the first place.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun bites his lip to suppress his whimper. 

“Do you understand me, Baekhyun? You know me, you know what I want and what I don’t… You know that I don’t want these kinds of things… You’re the one I prioritize the most, baby… I care about what you think so let me know them.” Chanyeol says and kisses Baekhyun’s hand that the other one surprisingly gives easily. 

Baekhyun slowly moves forward and then hugs Chanyeol, burying his face on the junction of his shoulder and neck. “I-I’m sorry…”

Chanyeol immediately hugs him back and even though he’s still wearing his suit and it might get wrinkled, he didn’t care as he pulls Baekhyun down on the bed.

He hugs Baekhyun and lets him bury his face on his chest. 

“I-I… I thought I’ll have fun but I couldn’t have any fun because you were constantly being swooped away and I started thinking that maybe it’s because I-I’m not like you or the people around me… I don’t fit in there.”

“Neither do I, baby… So let’s just stay here, in our bed, cuddle all the way till morning… This is where we belong anyways.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun nods. 

Slowly, Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol’s cheek and then pulls away from him. 

“Mhm, what now?” Chanyeol asks with a fond look on his face. Baekhyun is such a delicate flower and Chanyeol plans to take care of him for the rest of his life.

Baekhyun gets on top of him and sits down on the author’s stomach. 

“I’m sorry…”

“You don’t need to say sorry for anything, I understand how you feel, lovely… I just hope you tell me things first before you do it. I was worried that you might get lost around here cause you aren’t familiar… What would have happened to me if something happened to you?” Chanyeol hums and brushes Baekhyun’s hair away from his face.

Baekhyun blushes and wipes the small tears that are collected on the corner of his eyes. There’s nothing to cry about, Chanyeol says it’s okay…

“I’m sure you’d be fine.”

“I wouldn’t. I’ll probably get a heart attack because of the amount of coffee I drink plus my nervousness when it comes to you. I’d die early, baby.”

“Shut up.”

Baekhyun puts his head on Chanyeol’s chest, “I’m still sorry though… You had to go out of the party so early because of me.”

“I was a bit thankful. I told everyone there was an emergency, which there was, and then I got out of that hell hole. I am so tired of all those people hogging me like I’m some sort of a magic lamp. Also… Yuna was there… I ignored her if you’re wondering what I did afterward.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun snorts.

“You ignored her? Why?”

“She isn’t important. I needed to find you.”

Baekhyun blushes and gives Chanyeol’s chest a light slap. “Don’t think about what happened anymore, okay? What’s important is that we’re telling each other what we really feel.” The author mutters.

✨✨

Chanyeol sits up and then presses a kiss on Baekhyun’s lips. The smaller male grabs his face with both of his hands and pushes their faces closer together. Chanyeol, still fully clothed with his suit, holds Baekhyun by his lower back and supports him as he responds to the passionate kiss the younger is initiating. No matter how many times they’ve done this, Chanyeol will probably never get over how Baekhyun’s lips taste like.

Chanyeol isn’t fond of sweet things, he likes everything plain and simple, but when it comes to Baekhyun’s sweet lips – there’s never too much for it. If Baekhyun will allow him, he’ll kiss him from morning till night, until Baekhyun’s irritated at him while having swollen lips.

Baekhyun holds onto Chanyeol’s shoulders as he passionately kisses back, feeling the other’s lips slowly taking over the course of the action even though he’s the one who initiated it. Chanyeol gently pulls him down the bed – his hand still supporting Baekhyun’s back.

They pull away from each other, both out of breath. But once they’ve gathered up enough air, Chanyeol brings their lips back together. Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun until his lips are red and swollen, his eyes dark and needy – that’s the only time he lets his lips travel down from the lips, to the pale neck.

Chanyeol’s lip latches on Baekhyun’s neck and he leaves open-mouthed kisses, leaving wet marks that cooldown on Baekhyun’s skin because of the cold air in the room. It sends shivers down Baekhyun’s spine but he loves the feeling of Chanyeol’s plump lips on his skin. Chanyeol’s lips go down from the neck, to the collar bone and Baekhyun hisses when he suddenly sucks on it.

Instead of doing nothing, Baekhyun wanted to return the pleasure and kisses Chanyeol’s jaw repeatedly, nipping at the skin until he feels the older man’s hands tightening on his hips.

“Can we continue?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun pulls away with hooded eyes, before nodding at Chanyeol. The taller man kisses him on the lips once and then continues kissing his way down Baekhyun’s torso.

Honestly, the first time he sees Baekhyun when he came back from the party, he wanted to devour him. He looks so soft, fresh out of the shower so he’s just wearing a robe and he looks so cute while unconsciously pouting. Chanyeol just wants to take him apart from the seams but now that Baekhyun is here, on top of him – looking at him with such needy eyes, Chanyeol knows that he’s gonna have a hard time holding himself back.

He kisses Baekhyun’s chest, slowly undoing the knot of the robe and then letting it flow down. This exposes Baekhyun’s pale and sexy body that Chanyeol avoided looking at. He wants to see it up close later when he’s kissing every skin available in his body.

Baekhyun flips them over so that he’s under Chanyeol. The author likes their position since he could do anything that he wants to do with Baekhyun’s body. He removes the robe fully and feels Baekhyun slowly undoing his necktie.

Baekhyun removes his necktie, his shirt, and the suit jacket… He’s topless now and he knows that Baekhyun is enjoying himself with how long he’s staring.

The student feels a thirst for Chanyeol… He loves Chanyeol’s body no matter how it looks like but since he started going to the gym and working out, his body became more toned and more fit. He loves the feeling of the ripples in his stomach but it’s not ultimately hard yet, they’re still soft just how he likes it.

Next, Baekhyun removes Chanyeol’s belt and the author suddenly holds him by the hand and makes him look at him, “Are you completely sure about this? We don’t have to go all the way, baby…” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun looks at him

“I want to p-pleasure you though… I’ve been wanting to.”

Chanyeol bites his lip and removes his hand from Baekhyun’s, watching the other do quick work in removing his pants. They’re bare now except for their underwear and Chanyeol loves that his marks are everywhere on Baekhyun’s body. Maybe he could sneak in a hickey under his jaw or somewhere Baekhyun wouldn’t see but other people would…

“Just think of this as my apology…” Baekhyun mutters.

“You already apologized.”

“You don’t want me to suck you off?”

Chanyeol shrugs.

Baekhyun giggles and then puts his hand on top of Chanyeol’s growing bulge, softly stroking his member through the cloth. Chanyeol bites down on his lip, feeling the heat of his body travel down to his crotch. It’s been so long since he got laid, he doesn’t have time and interest for it, but now he’s getting hard so easily. Who cares? Baekhyun is so hot and sexy and cute, all at the same time, he can’t help it even if he tries to.

Their lips meet again and Baekhyun strokes him until he’s rock hard. Baekhyun pulls away from Chanyeol, biting his lip when he realizes how big Chanyeol is. He can feel how thick the girth is, and how long his cock is – he couldn’t help but imagine how it would feel when he finally fucks him. That’s for another day though… Baekhyun just wants to get his mouth all over his cock.

Baekhyun pulls down Chanyeol’s underwear and his hard cock almost hits him in the face. The place is hot, opposite of how it was earlier, and Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun takes it in his hand. The student lets his spit dribble from the tip, down to the sides, and then strokes it.

Chanyeol bites down on his lip, eyes shutting for a couple of seconds to savor how Baekhyun’s hand feels so good even though it’s just stroking him. Baekhyun gets his cock all wet with his spit, then finally takes in the head.

He sucks on it like candy and Chanyeol’s jaw drops, a flood of groans leaving his mouth because of how hot and wet Baekhyun’s mouth is. His tongue feels magnificent, sliding against the underside of Chanyeol’s hard cock.

He holds it by the base and slowly takes it in until he fits everything inside his mouth. He’s looking at Chanyeol with teary eyes as the head of the cock hits the back of his throat. He’s so sure that it can be seen on his throat how far Chanyeol has invaded his mouth. There are a lot of veins that Baekhyun could feel, going around the cock, and he takes everything until his lips touch the base of Chanyeol’s cock.

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun by the hair and groans, eyes shutting. His vision blackens as Baekhyun sucks his cock hard. The other takes it in and out, moving his head fast and creating a wet rhythm. He lets his spit dribble on the sides, focused on feeling Chanyeol’s cock on his throat.

Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s other hand and puts it on his hair, nodding his head slightly. Chanyeol groans loudly because he knows what Baekhyun wants him to do. He slowly starts fucking his mouth and Chanyeol couldn’t help the deep groans that are leaving his mouth. Baekhyun just feels too good. 

He ruts against his lips and then fucks his mouth moderately. Baekhyun holds on to Chanyeol’s hips and lets him ruin his throat. It’s gonna be a pain to talk tomorrow but he doesn’t care. 

“Fuck… Fuck baby, I’m gonna cum soon… Where d-do you want it-” Chanyeol groans when Baekhyun pulls away, immediately missing the warmth of his tongue.

“Inside…” That’s the only thing Baekhyun says before he’s putting back Chanyeol’s cock inside his mouth. The noises that they are making are lewd and erotic and whoever walks past their room will probably hear it but they really don’t give a damn… 

“I’m gonna come-“ Chanyeol groans and then holds Baekhyun’s head down, releasing all of his hot cum inside his mouth. Baekhyun moans and looks at Chanyeol as he takes every single cum down his throat, swallowing it dollop after dollop.

Once Chanyeol is done riding his high, he pulls out of Baekhyun’s mouth, still panting.

“Shit…” Chanyeol says and pulls Baekhyun up. He kisses him on the lips and the forehead before asking, “What about you? Wait let me-”

“N-No… I’m okay. I- kind of already did.” Baekhyun shyly says and Chanyeol looks at him. “Are you serious?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun shyly nods. 

“That’s so hot… Although next time I really want to taste you…” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun blushes at the word “next time”. 

“Okay… Go get changed and then let’s cuddle… I’ll l-let you e-eat me out next time.” 

Chanyeol slaps him lightly on his butt. “You bet I would.” Baekhyun gets up and goes to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Once he’s back, Chanyeol is already under the covers and he crawls inside his arms. He cuddles up to him and kisses him on the lips before looking at him. 

“Thank you for today, I enjoyed it. Not the party but you…” Baekhyun giggles and Chanyeol laughs, kissing his cheek. 

“I’m sure you’re gonna enjoy the rest of your time with me then.”


End file.
